Night Before The Battle
by ceruleanday
Summary: Tak ada yang mampu mengakhiri sebuah kisah bila tak ada ramalan langit malam yang memberi tanda. Meski kenyataan di esok paginya adalah hal pahit, mereka akan tetap berusaha menjalaninya. Sebab, Narnia adalah wujud ketakutan sekaligus cinta.


**This storyline is taken from the last novel : 'The Last Battle'**

* * *

The Chronicles of Narnia

C.S Lewis

* * *

**-.-**

**Night Before The Battle**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

**

* * *

**Jill Pole menyadari bila esok hari takkan memberikan nasib yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Kata esok seakan menjadi lentera gelap yang melayang-layang tak stabil dalam benaknya. Esok hari. Ya. Esok, pagi-pagi sekali, kaum Narnia yang masih setia berjuang di samping sang Raja—King Tirian—akan menyerang pasukan bangsa Calormen di Bukit Istal. Mungkin, di perang _terakhir _itu jua, ia akan merasakan bagaimana darah mengucur deras dari satu bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan mungkin, ia takkan kembali lagi ke Inggris dengan nafas seperti ini selamanya.

Sejak awal, Jill Pole telah memerkirakan posisi dirinya di tengah-tengah medan perang. Kalau Sekolah Eksperimen bisa disebut medang perang, maka ia akan menggambarkan dirinya sebagai makhluk cerdas yang dapat dengan mudah menghabisi satu per satu lawan hanya dengan hembusan nafas. Tak ada yang meragukan kecerdasan seorang Pole, meski terkadang banyak anak di luar sana yang selalu membisik-bisiki namanya tanpa ia sadari.

Keluarga Pole adalah keluarga terpandang di Inggris. Ayah yang bekerja sebagai _British Consul_ dan ibu yang berdarah biru. Sungguh hidup yang menyenangkan, tentunya. Secara herediter, keluarga Pole memiliki satu sifat yang mungkin tak dimiliki oleh keluarga lainnya, yakni kemampuan membaca arah angin. Menurut pohon keluarga mereka, nenek moyang Pole adalah seorang _seafarer. _Dan nampaknya, kebenaran itu patut untuk diyakini. Sebab, seorang Jill Pole yang merupakan keturunan kesekian dari keluarga Pole telah membuktikannya selama perjalanan kaum Narnia ke Bukit Istal.

Langit di Narnia berubah hitam pekat. Di antara bebatuan kuarsa, sebuah tenda dengan api kecil sebagai penerang di tengah-tengahnya berdiri dengan kokoh. Bendera Narnia terkena hembusan angin dan membuat suara bak tirai jendela kamar yang terkena kibasan angin. Sayup-sayup, daun-daun pepohonan ikut bersuara oleh angin. Di sudut terjauh, Puzzle—si keledai—mengeluarkan dengkuran massif-nya. Beberapa binatang Narnia yang bisa berbicara tampak tak terganggu dengan suara khas keledai milik Puzzle itu. Namun, bagi Jill Pole, ia benar-benar dilanda kekesalan meski ia sudah menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan sapu tangan.

Dalam tenda berwarna merah, Jill mendesah sembari bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan di atas kasur hangatnya. Sebentar, ia membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit tendanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan mengeluh dalam diam. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangun.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu membuka sedikit pintu tendanya. Ia melirik melalui celah sempit dan mendapati keadaan di luar sana masih sama seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam tendanya. Setelah merasa cukup yakin, ia mulai mengenakan mantel hangatnya dan sepatu boot. Tak lupa pula, ia memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang sudah mirip sapu ijuk.

Keputusannya ialah : ia akan mencari udara segar malam ini.

Perhatian Jill tertuju pada api yang tak berhenti padam sedari tadi. Tatapannya kosong. Ia membiarkan api yang memercik bak magma mini menjadi satu-satunya warna merah di wajah putihnya. Titik fokusnya lama-lama menjadi _blur _saat kesadaran menuntunnya pada satu suara menyebalkan yang terus ia lupakan sejak awal.

"_Puzzle..._" keluhnya.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tak tentu. Seorang Jill Pole takkan melakukan semua ini bila ia tak memperhitungkan terlebih dahulu baik-buruknya. Maka, ia hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari udara segar di tengah malam dalam radius kurang dari enam meter dari tendanya.

Sesekali, ia mendongak menatap puncak pepohonan tua yang tumbuh menjulang di tanah Narnia itu. Ia seperti mendengar ada yang bercakap-cakap dari kejauhan. _Well, _ia tentu tak lupa dengan kemampuan berbicara para tumbuhan dan hewan di Narnia meski rasa-rasanya seperti ada yang menguntitmu dari belakang secara diam-diam. Ia menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan hingga ia mendapati sebuah tebing rendah tak jauh dari pusat perkemahan mereka.

Ia memilih duduk di atas batu berwarna hitam. Walau rasanya kurang nyaman, tentu lebih baik daripada harus duduk di bawah pohon raksasa Narnia yang mungkin saja bisa mengikatmua kala kau tertidur di bawahnya. Mata biru cerah milik Jill mengawasi gugusan bintang yang memberikan beragam model bentuk di atas permukaan kanvas hitam. Andai ia membawa teropong bintang sederhana miliknya, mungkin ia akan menemukan banyak bentuk bintang baru. Sederhananya, bila Narnia adalah nama sebuah tempat di Inggris, Jill yakin bila ia akan menjadi wanita pertama di dunia yang menemukan beragam jenis bintang baru.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jill tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak ayal, ia malah bersin saat hembusan angin dingin merayap menembus masuk melalui celah kecil mantel hangatnya. Merasa kedinginan, Jill pun tak segan melepas ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut _honeybean _milknya terurai hingga sepunggung. Dengan begini, setidaknya, ia akan merasa lebih hangat.

Jill merengkuh kedua kakinya dalam pelukan. Ia masih mengawasi beragam jenis bintang tanpa memikirkan apapun. Otaknya seakan terbius dengan keindahan _star constellation _itu dan melupakan tuk selalu bersikap awas andai bahaya datang dari arah mana pun.

Sebuah sosok yang terbalut dalam mantel berkerudung hitam mendekati gadis itu dari belakang. Tanpa membuat suara bak tapak-tapak tikus ksatria, sosok itu semakin mendekat hingga satu tangan tergapai menepuk pundak si gadis.

"Aa!"

"Ah, _sorry_. Ini aku, Tirian."

Mendengar nama yang keluar dari bibir sosok itu, Jill berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya. Ia mengelus-elus sebentar tempat di mana jantungnya berada dan mengamati sosok itu hingga ia memilih tuk duduk bersanding di samping Jill.

"Tiri—_erm _maksudku—King Tirian?" tanya Jill setelah tenang, "a-ada apa Anda kemari?" lanjutnya.

Tirian adalah pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang telah memegang mahkota kerajaan Narnia di bawah pemerintahan Cair Paravel di saat usianya masih tujuh belas tahun. Ia merupakan cicit-cicit-cicit buyut dari King Rilian—anak satu-satunya anak King Caspian X. Di usianya yang ke-delapan belas, ia memimpin satu perang di wilayah Archenland sebelah utara—wilayah para pemberontak Narnia yang sangat buas. Kejeniusannya dalam membuat strategi dalam waktu yang terdesak adalah satu dari sekian banyak kemampuannya. Tak hanya jenius, seorang Jill Pole pun mengakui bila ia selalu merona bila wajah sang raja berjarak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Seperti saat ini tentunya.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Kalau kau?" jawabnya tanpa memandang Jill, perhatiannya terpusat pada langit hitam di atas sana.

Jill mengangguk sekali, "sama. Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Sire_—"

"Tirian. Kurasa, sebaiknya kau memanggilu Tirian saja. _Well, _rasanya aneh saat tahu dua ksatria Narnia yang dahulu pernah menolong kakek-kakek-kakek buyutku—King Rilian—memanggilku dengan embel-embel semacam itu," jawab Tirian sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, "lagipula, panggilan-panggilan terhormat itu terkesan sangat tua bagiku." ia melanjutkan dengan kekehan.

Jill merona entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam seharian ini. Adalah sebuah keajaiban bila seorang Pole menjadi terlihat lemah seperti itu. Meski Jill adalah ras wanita dalam keluarga Pole, bukan berarti ia harus menunjukkan sisi lemah lembut ala gadis bangsawan Inggris di depan pria. Kalau ditilik dari kehidupannya, Jill adalah seorang pemain anggar dan ahli berkuda. Setidaknya, ia bisa berguna dalam perang.

"O-oke. Tirian ya?" tanya Jill memastikan, "tidakkah Anda mengantuk, _Si—_eh maksudku—Tirian?"

"_Nope_. Aku memang tipe orang yang sulit tidur. Satu dari sekian banyak sifat burukku yang tak bisa berubah."

Tirian menghembuskan nafas panjang hingga hawa dingin terlihat dari hidungnya. Sambil melirik, Jill merasa malam telah begitu larut di Narnia, tetapi rasanya ia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Tirian. Meski dinginnya udara selalu menjadi alasan seseorang dapat dengan mudah tertidur, kali ini terlihat berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh Jill. Ia membiarkan keheningan menyesapi mereka berdua dan kembali mengamati gugusan bintang cantik dari atas sana.

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jill dari khayalannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Tirian yang terkena terpaan sinar bulan. Ia merasa ada yang menggelitik dasar perutnya.

"Aku selalu bermimpi tuk bisa berselancar di atas gugusan bintang Narnia. Kakek moyangku, Caspian _The Seafarer_, adalah satu-satunya yang kami kenal pernah mencapai mimpi itu. Ia telah berlayar hingga akhir dunia Narnia dan menemui Aslan di negerinya. Selain dirinya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ke sana. Aku merasa iri padanya." Tirian meraih sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya hingga ke dasar tebing. Suara batu yang berkelotak dengan batu lainnya terdengar senyap.

Perubahan bentuk bintang terjadi. Cahaya _violet _menjadi warna terang di antara warna-warna lainnya. Bintang-bintang yang berukuran lebih kecil membentuk sebuah garis. Garis itu memanjang dan melengkung. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, lengkungan garis dari gugusan bintang itu membentuk sebuah makhluk. Sang singa yang terlihat mengaum menjadi lukisan berwarna keunguan di atas kanvas hitam milik sang langit.

"_It's beautiful,_" bisik Jill di luar kesadarannya. Setelah mengatupkan bibir, ia kembali berujar, "sepertinya aku tahu alasan mengapa Anda ingin sekali ke sana. Hanya beberapa dari kaum Narnia, termasuk aku, Eustace dan sepupu-sepupunya yang pernah mengunjugi _Aslan's Country_. Itu pun, aku hanya sempat melirik saja. Kadang, aku juga iri pada Eustace. Dia pernah mengunjungi tempat itu secara langsung dan menemui Aslan di sana. Ah! Aku lupa di bagian di mana ia pernah menjadi naga. Haha."

"Naga? Maksudmu, Eustace Scrubb menjadi naga?" tanya Tirian dengan raut bingung. Jill menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ia terlalu bodoh waktu itu. Itu sih yang bisa kusimpulkan dari ceritanya. Tapi, Aslan mengubahnya kembali menjadi anak lelaki. Di saat yang sama, ia telah sampai di negeri Aslan. Namun, di situ pula akhirnya ia dan sepupu-sepupunya harus kembali ke Inggris. Awalnya, aku mendengus kesal saat mendengar cerita konyolnya tentang Narnia. Dongeng anak-anak takkan mempan untukku, itu lah yang kupikirkan. Tapi... beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku datang ke Narnia untuk yang pertama kalinya—tepat di mana aku dan Eustace harus menolong kakek buyut Anda—King Rilian—aku percaya bahwa ini bukanlah fantasi semuku belaka. _Weil, _Narnia itu—Narnia itu nyata." Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk di bibir Jill.

Jill teringat dengan masa-masa di mana Eustace menjadi satu-satunya teman yang bisa ia percaya saat ia tersangkut di sebuah dunia dimensi lain ini. Misi menyelematkan King Rilian sungguh membuatnya harus berubah. Ia tak yakin masih bisa hidup di era perang di Narnia tanpa sosok anak lelaki itu. Ya, ia harus mengakuinya.

"Hm. Apakah kau takut?" tanya Tirian.

"Eh? Maksud Anda?"

"Kau adalah putri Hawa yang mengenal Narnia dalam sekejap saja. Dibandingkan dengan kami yang benar-benar lahir di sini, rasanya tentu berbeda. Terlebih bila, perang bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Senyuman. Itulah satu respon yang diberi Jill untuk pertanyaan Tirian, "tidak. Aku tidak takut. Awalnya sih. Tapi, kalau kuingat-ingat, kehidupanku yang monoton di Inggris sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin, ada banyak hal berguna yang bisa kulakukan selama hidupku bila aku memilih jalan ini. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kita, 'kan, _Sire_?"

"Ups—maksudku—Tiri—"

Gadis itu sadar bahwa ia lagi-lagi mengatakan '_Sire' _di hadapan Tirian. Karenanya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan dua telapak tangannya dan setengah melotot ke arah sang Raja.

Tirian hanya menaikkan satu titik di sudut atas kiri bibirnya. Mata _cerulean-_nya yang sayu menatap lembut ke arah Jill. Masih dengan pose mengatupkan bibir dengan tangan, Jill menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di kedua pipinya.

Ia merasa begitu linglung. Sadar terus diperhatikan oleh sosk raja tampan di depannya, Jill Pole menoleh cepat dan memilih memerhatikan tumpukan kerikil kecil di bawah kakinya.

"Err, Tirian—"

"Hm?"

"Ngg, a-apa yang akan terjadi dengan Narnia bi-bila esok... mm, esok—ya maksudku—esok kita... _mati_?" tanya gadis berambut sepunggung itu dengan suara lirih.

Sang Raja Narnia itu tak lekas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jill. Ia menundukkan wajah sebentar dan menjawab, "kau dan putra Adam itu harus tetap hidup."

"Eh?"

"Narnia takkan menjadi seperti ini tanpa kalian. Kalian berdua adalah bagian terpenting dari sejarah Narnia. Untuk itu, bila keadaan telah mendesak, kalian akan kubawa ke Bukit Istal secepatnya dan menembus keluar melalui pintu itu. Kurasa, dari balik pintu itulah kalian bisa kembali."

Ada raut kegelisahan di wajah Jill. Bila Jill adalah gadis egois, mungkin ia akan senang. Akan tetapi, ia kembali teringat dengan pemikirannya berjam-jam yang lalu akan takdir hari esok dan hari sebelumnya. Ia sudah memutuskan tuk mengambil takdir hari esok apapun hasilnya dan akan tetap berjuang hingga sang takdir menanti memberi jawaban.

"Ta-tapi... untuk apa kami dikirim kembali ke Narnia oleh Aslan bila bukan untuk membantu Narnia mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya seperti dahulu?" tanya Jill menggebu-gebu, "aku akan tetap di sini meski aku mungkin akan—_mati_."

Mata _cerulean _Tirian membulat. Ia tak percaya dengan kesungguhan intonasi yang terlontar melalui pernyataan putri Hawa itu. Sang Raja itu pun kembali menoleh dan melihat pancaran sinar kejujuran dari balik mata Jill. Setelah mengedipkan mata sekali, Tirian membuang nafas dan berbicara.

"Apa semua pejuang Narnia yang datang dari dimensi lain itu memiliki sifat sepertimu, Jill?"

"Engg, entahlah." jawab Jill sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Tirian tersenyum dan kembali menatap dengan begitu dalam wajah Jill. Perasaan aneh menggeliat dan bercampur aduk dalam perut pemuda itu. Antara cacing-cacing atau seribu kupu-kupu yang mengisi dasar perasaannya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, begitu pula dengan Jill, dedaunan _mistletoe _membuat sulur di atas kepala mereka. Satu helai daun terasa menggelitik dasar ubun-ubun Jill. Saat mendongak, Jill menyumpah.

"_Oh no, sepertinya aku salah ambil tempat._"

_Star constellation _Narnia memiliki makna magis yang hanya mampu diartikan oleh ahli nujum seperti para _centaurus_. Bakat seperti itu mungkin hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya. Namun, simbol singa yang kemudian berubah lengkung menjadi sepasang _faun _yang menari-nari riang di langit adalah makna dari kebebasan. Terkadang, keajaiban di malam-malam Narnia mampu mematahkan sihir jahat mana pun. Dan kini, kutukan itu seakan terpatahkan oleh sulur _mistletoe _yang melingkupi dua anak Hawa dan Adam itu.

Jill merasa suhu tubuhnya memanas. Ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia harus membiarkan bibirnya dikecup oleh sang raja Narnia itu. Karenanya, ia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang. Menit setelahnya, Jill memilih tuk menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan berupaya menghindar dari tatapan Tirian yang benar-benar membiusnya. Di lain pihak, Tirian hanya terkekeh.

"_Sorry, m'lady_."

Meski agak malu, gadis itu masih tersenyum.

Tak ada yang mampu mengakhiri sebuah kisah bila tak ada ramalan langit malam yang memberi tanda. Meski kenyataan di esok paginya adalah hal pahit, mereka akan tetap berusaha menjalaninya. Kini, tak ada kata 'kemarin' ataupun 'lusa'. Bagi Jill, yang ada hanyalah kata 'esok' tanpa ketakutan akan takdir menuntun ke arah mana.

* * *

_It's started out as a feeling.  
Which then grow into a hope.  
Which the turn into a quiet though.  
Which then turn into a quiet word.  
And then that word grow louder and louder.  
Till it was a battle cry.  
I'll come back when you call me.  
No need to say goodbye_

**[The Call by Regina Spektor]**

**

* * *

****-.-**

**OWARI**

**-.-**


End file.
